One Heart
by thebadwitch13
Summary: What does the new Human Doctor think when he's left with Rose on that beach? What new adventures await them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Takes place directly after the Doctor leaves Rose with the Human Doctor.

I wrote this while listening to "Wait It Out" by Imogen Heap. Reviewers receive…a cyber hug from me!

* * *

"_What do I call you"?_

She looks excited and nervous and sad…and ...scared.

Well.

He…didn't know what… or who…he was…

He knew he was the Doctor…

All those twisting, mad, lost memories – all those lives … pain and fire and death and life and love and…

Hate.

Yes, he knew hate.

…But he also knew…this sound. This new sound.

This was not in _His_ memories.

_(Bu-bum...bu-bum...)_

One. Heart.

..it was…nice.

It felt…_right_.

Because when he his lips touched hers- he heard _her_ heart.

Her. One. Heart.

Echoing his.

Yes…Rose.

If… he knew anything… he knew that…

He. Loves. Rose.

"_Call me…whatever…you….want,"_


	2. Chapter 2 Rose

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to Imogen Heap's "Have You Got It In You?"

* * *

"_What do I call you?_"

She didn't know what to do...at all...

She always had the answers, had all the plans and schemes, ran Torchwood, crossed two universes,

but _this_…

She. Didn't. Know. What. To. Do

And the worst part was that…

She had to be fine.

She was always _fine_.

…and now there were…two?

She didn't think she could handle all this…

…not at once…

But he _looked_ the same…

he _felt _the same…

he even _smelled _the same!

But he wasn't…_her_ Doctor.

She could hear it-the one absolute proof,

(_Bu-bump…bu-bump_)

The beautiful, terrible, terrifying, exciting, _wonderfu_l truth.

Her lips stole another kiss jus to make sure that it was real…the frantic fluttering sound pressed against her chest

...one heart.

One fragile, precious heart…just like hers.

"_Call me...whatever...you...want,_"

* * *

**Rate it even if you hate it! Go one, click it ( I know you want to).**


	3. Chapter 3 Still

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle…I love that man…

* * *

The Earth had stopped turning.

(….well he knew it hadn't actually stopped turning because all life would perish as we know it)

But it had stopped turning _for him_.

Not hum.

No spinning, smoldering consciousness.

No pounding thump of the world's heart.

There was only…

..stillness.

And the dull beat of his heart.

His Other always knew movement- running, spinning, burning...

…hiding.

But…but…

He couldn't_ run_ anymore.

...and...and maybe… he was created just for that reason.

Now- now he was to _just be_.

Just live.

Solid and still.

How?

What. Was. He. Supposed_. _To. Do

…he didn't know.

(It was just so quiet)

But _she_ knew.

And…maybe she could teach him.

* * *

**Reviewers receive a hug!**


	4. Chapter 4 Proud

Disclaimer: I own nothing

He seemed confused by her.

By her life.

She supposed it was because he had the memories of her from when she was the Old Rose…

The Rose the pouted, crossed her arms and eventually got her way.

Like a child.

…God, hard to believe that was just a few years ago…

…Now, on this New Earth, with her Dad and Mum…

(…and Torchwood…)

Well.

She grew up.

The Doctor knew her as a girl.

And now…now she was a woman.

So…it made sense that He was shocked the first time he saw her dress for work

…the first time he saw her give orders to her team,

…the first time he truly _saw_her.

He looked… _shockedworriedenergizedamazed_…

…proud.

Yes.

He looked proud.

And...and even if this new person wasn't …_her_ Doctor..

...seeing that look in his eyes…

Made it all worth it.

(now, all she had to do was convince him to join Torchwood..)


	5. Chapter 5 Fantastic

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to Cloud Cult's "No One Said It Would Be Easy". If you don't know Cloud Cult, please try listening to their music!

* * *

She was starting to notice what made this Doctor…different.

For one thing, he had decided to get a job.

A real, honest-to- goodness, paying _job_.

So he could get a house.

With a mortgage and everything.

He just strode into her room (he didn't knock, he never knocked) and proclaimed that he wanted to be…

…a teacher.

Said he had all _these thing-a-bobs floating higgly-piggly_ in his head and he might as well use them for the good of mankind.

She...understood…

…and she didn't…

At the same time.

She did offer him a position at Torchwood, but he scrunched his nose with a soft _Nahhh_.

So now he had a name.

…Professor.

Professor Smith.

Professor Matthew Smith.

Not John.

…he mumbled something about _too many memories_. Then changed the subject.

So, she got her people to make him a birth certificate, license, even a PhD.

And off he went to teach.

Just. Like. That.

…she was a little… apprehensive… about the whole thing.

All right, she was _scared,_ dammit.

Because...because…

He. Didn't. Need. Her.

He was being all…all independent and not living with her or working with her or…

…just being with her….

And then… she found it.

Hidden in her lunch bag.

A note.

A pink, heart- shaped note.

_It'll be fantastic- You Know Who._

_

* * *

_

**Save a Stressed College Student- Review and make her day. Reviewing saves lives.**


	6. Chapter 6 Bowties

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to "We are Our Own Lies" by Smoosh. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!

* * *

He liked surprising her.

…from his job, from his new love for fish custard, all the way to his shoes (white converse now)

He just loved her slight intake breath and _What are you wearing- is that a bow tie? Professor?_

...he wasn't quite sure what to make of his new love for bow-ties,

... but he had an idea why…

He did not tell her anything.

He kept the suit, though. He looked good in blue…

(…it was TARDIS blue…)

And… and he needed that reminder of... of time and space and stars being born and going nova and running, running, running…

Even though that was _His_ life… not the Professors…

Now it was all grading papers, and angry parents, and coffee runs at 1:00am, and _Rose Rose Rose_

…He wouldn't want it any other way.

…he finally did give in to her about Torchwood…

But he was a consultant only! A Consultant! Emergencies _only_!

(…but emergencies kept happing rather frequently)

And of course, there was the baby.

...Jackie's baby, that is. He and Rose would often baby-sit for the little terror _(no, no bow-ties are not for coloring_!)

He secretly watched Rose with her little brother… and wished for what might be…

(They kissed, or course. Shy in the beginning…but she was becoming more and more daring…)

..and there was that incident last week, when she was introducing him to a friend… _This is my boyfr- the Professor. Yes, this is Professor Smith…_

..he grinned all day.

**Reviewers receive cyber milk and cookies! And hugs! How excited are you for the Christmas Special? I'm beside myself.**


	7. Chapter 7 Caroling

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to "Silent Night" by Sixpence None The Richer. Thanks to all readers and reviewers! Lots of Love!

* * *

They went caroling.

...it was his idea, of course.

"Come on Rose! Get into the spirit! Just a few songs, weeell- maybe more than a few, but it will be fun!"

She really should have said no.

…but saying "no" to the Professor was starting to get rather difficult for her.

So off they went.

…herself, him, Mum, Dad, even some of her co-workers

…Knocking on some poor unsuspecting soul's door to serenade them with some not-so-in-tune music.

O.K, so maybe it was a little fun…

…maybe it was a lot of fun.

He grinned the whole time, like a mad man(…which he is…)

Somehow, he made Santa Hats appear out of nowhere and forced them on all of us.

...He even got himself a Santa beard.

She tried very hard not to laugh hysterically…and failed miserably.

Mum complained the whole time…

… about how cold it was , how she had delicate skin, and how she was going to kill the Professor if anything happened to her shoes…

…but not even Jackie could dampen His spirits.

He…he was contagious…like some kind of Christmas Sickness…

…and they all caught the bug.

And she hoped she would never be cured.

…because she couldn't remember ever laughing that hard, or smiling so much...and...and..

…She couldn't remember what her life was like before Him.

So this was her life now.

Him… and her…

…and going caroling _the day after_ Christmas.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Happy Holidays everyone! A late holiday fic, but I hoped you enjoyed it. What did you think of the Christmas Special? Cyber Gingerbread men to all reviewers!**


	8. Chapter 8 Human

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Written to "CPR" by Typhoon. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers.

_I am no God- fearing man_

_But I am afraid_

_-Typhoon_

She was supposed to be home by now.

(well, actually she was supposed to be home three hours, 13 minutes and 44 seconds ago)

And her Dad was gripping his drink far too tightly,

And Jackie kept saying "It's just traffic, it's just traffic"…

And this was officially the worst New Year's Party ever.

He kept calculating in his head probabilities and statistics and the _numbersnumbersnumbers_…

…they were all failing him now.

_Because she was supposed to be home by now._

He knew she was always careful, her team was careful…

…she was coming back…

…because she would have called him if she needed help…

(he made that trans-galactic phone for her in case of emergencies)

And this was _Rose_, for Earth's sake, _Rose_.

She was the best Torchwood had.

(…except for himself…)

In found her note this morning:

"Gone to Work. It's just a blip on the screen, sure it's nothing, be back for the party,"

…maybe…maybe he should have gone with her.

But noooo- he had to be all anti- Torchwood and "consultant only"…

…and he kept pacing pacing pacing and it wasn't helping…

And his heart was going to bust out of chest.

And…

…he felt far, far too human.

The door opened.

"Hey! Sorry everyone, bad traffic and all tha-"

He kissed her hard and held her tightly…

… until he swore he felt her heartbeat match his.

**Happy New Years! Do you have any New Year's Resolutions? Mine is to update faster. Reviewers receive hugs and cyber Snuggies.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Written to "Sticks and Stones" by Chapters.

"_We may have scabs and broken bones...  
But we've got no lines on our faces,  
With eyes so wide to new places,  
Stood side by side, reaching up…"_

_-Chapters_

Two years.

...he couldn't quite believe it.

Time…time was a funny thing.

It could creep up, slowly and painfully ticking away...

It could fly by, a breathless whirlwind of flashes and flames.

…Time never used to be that.

Not for _him_.

But… it was better this way.

It made him feel young.

(well, he was young- technically only two-years old, but that's beside the point)

Now his life was all laughter and tears…

…Grades, number two pencils, dusty desks…

…fish and chips and _taxes (_oh, Earth help him!)

_And Rose._

Watching her eat (she hates oatmeal, who hates oatmeal?)

Cooking with her (she wouldn't touch his fish custard though)

…waking up with her snuggled next to him.

She looked different when she was sleeping, wrapped up in his arms, the morning light casting rainbows on her hair…

No.

He didn't envy _Him_.

His Other Self.

Sure, He had all of time and space and that wonderful blue box ( he did miss the old girl)

...but The Doctor didn't have what mattered. Not what _really_ mattered.

…he couldn't help but feel… not pit exactly….but…but a deep sense of sadness for his creator.

And on those rare nights when the stars shone like diamonds, he sent a wish out to the Universe.

_Let Him find peace._

…But he shouldn't think about that right now.

He had a wedding to attend to…

…he was slightly nervous.

He wasn't very good at weddings…

Especially his own.

* * *

So here it was.

The Big Day.

She didn't let him see the dress.

…guess she was a bit of a romantic at heart.

They both wanted a small wedding.

…But Mum wouldn't hear of it.

So, it was… well…."extravagant" didn't even begin cover it.

But she didn't even care.

As long as she had him- her Matthew . Her Professor.

Her Prince.

(…but they were still taking her last name…She refused to be known as "Miss Smith")

… but…she couldn't wait to take his hand and say "I do"

She couldn't wait to feel his lips touch hers gently, with the promise of forever…

…and hear his heart beat in time with hers.

Because she didn't need all of time and space.

She just needed him and his one heart.

…and it was enough.

In fact… it was _fantastic_.

_The Beginning_.

**Thank you for** **coming with me on this journey. I hoped you enjoyed the ride. I might be open to a sequel, just let me know if you want one. Thanks to all readers and reviewers. I love you all- Shannon**


End file.
